Christian's Need to Breathe
by futrCSI1490
Summary: No matter how crazy his life got, down whatever path it chose, she was always there to remind Christian to breathe. Some Christian introspection inspired by songs from NEEDTOBREATHE's "The Outsiders" album. Stories may be pre, during, or post 50 Shades trilogy.
1. The Girl Named Tennessee

Disclaimer: I do not own _50 Shades of Grey_ or any of the books in the trilogy. I am simply borrowing the characters to have some fun. Also, I do not own the songs from NEEDTOBREATHE's album "The Outsiders".

**Title** – Christian's Need To Breathe

**Summary** – No matter how crazy his life got, down whatever path it chose, she was always there to remind Christian to breathe. Some Christian introspection inspired by songs from NEEDTOBREATHE's "The Outsiders" album. Stories may be pre, during, or post 50 Shades trilogy.

A/N: I'll try and keep this brief. So, I'm not new to fanfiction, but I am to the 50 Shades category. So please be kind with my first stories! :-) Each chapter is pretty much a one-shot that I was inspired to write based on a song by NEEDTOBREATHE (at least just them for now ^_~). This first story is pre-50 Shades, and Ana (although her name is never explicitly given) may seem a little OC. Since it's from Christian's POV, I'll give a little insight to my thoughts:

What if Christian and Ana had met previously, but don't remember? It's still early in Ana's first semester at WSUV as a freshman, and she hasn't been wholly consumed by academia just yet. She is actually out of her comfort zone and having some fun for once and letting loose, hence her actions during the course of the night. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Christian's Need to Breathe**

**Ch. 1 – The Girl Named Tennessee**

To say that Christian Grey was less than pleased would have been an understatement. Currently in the passenger seat of his brother Elliot's Mustang, he moodily worked on his Blackberry while Elliot sang loudly and played steering wheel drummer to the current song blasting on the radio.

"For the love of God, Christian, will you put that damn phone down?!" came Elliot's exasperated exclamation from Christian's left, "You already have enough money for a thousand life times. I brought you out tonight so you could stop working and get a life!"

"I have a life, thank you," came Christian's clipped reply. His mind wandered to _Charlie Tango_ and _The Grace. _There really was no feeling that quite compared to the freedom and power one felt when soaring towards the horizon or gliding across an endless sea.

Elliot rolled his eyes, while Christian frowned and gazed at him narrowly. He really hated when people did that.

"Fine I'll rephrase: a _social_ life."

Now, it was Christian's turn to roll his eyes. _I'm as social as I need to be, dear brother. Have you not seen my empire?_

"Pleeeeeease, bro," Elliot practically whined, "Just for tonight, put the phone down and act like a 24-year-old."

Sighing loudly, Christian dramatically waved the phone in Elliot's line of vision and made an exaggerated show of stowing it in his pants pocket.

"That's the spirit!" Elliot, grinning like a mad man, cranked the radio back up and put pedal to the metal.

Christian shifted uncomfortably and pushed himself further back in the seat. The I-5 might have been pretty barren that night, but it had started to lightly mist and was making the roads more slippery. Letting his had fall back on to the seat, he closed his eyes and grimaced, wishing – that just once – Elliot would listen to his advice about certain cars and their safety features.

.o.0.o.

"We're here!"

Christian internally cringed, Elliot sounded far too happy. _Why did I agree to this again?_

Parked next to a meter, Christian glanced out the tinted window on his right to see a line of younger adults waiting to enter a bar with a brightly lit neon sign. _No valet? … Where in God's name did he take me?_

Stealing a glance about the remaining surroundings, Christian was able to pick out some landmarks and instantly knew where he was … WSUV. Oh joy, nothing like a night surrounded by drunken college students. And by the look of those in line, Christian mused, it was 21 and under night as well.

"Come on, bro," Elliot exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and headed to feed the meter.

Slowly exiting the car, Christian met up with Elliot as he dropped the last coin into the slot. Elliot threw his arm around Christian's shoulders and directed them to the bouncer at the door. With a smile and nod to the bouncer, the two of them were able to circumvent the line much to the surprise of those waiting. As they passed by the front of the queue, Christian heard many excited whispers from the women, probably trying to figure out exactly who they were. Pursing his lips, he fought to roll his eyes again as he felt annoyance set in.

_Yes, this is going to be a wonderful evening. I must remember to thank Elliot._

.o.0.o.

Upon entering the establishment, Christian's ears were assaulted by thumping music, clinking glass, and rowdy talking as students practically screamed at each other just to be heard over the music - the glorious cacophony that is a college-town bar. Christian gritted his teeth behind tight lips.

_I need a drink. NOW. … No, scratch that. __Drinks__, if I'm ever going to make it through this night. _

The brothers bee-lined towards the bar and ordered a couple of beers. Elliot held his glass up to Christian and the two clinked bottles in a silent 'Cheers!' before downing a large swig. They both turned, placing their elbows on the bar and surveyed the crowd before them. Barely dressed girls were everywhere, either dancing with their equally scantily clad friends, or grinding up on some half sober, hormone-crazed male. Christian sighed; he knew he shouldn't have agreed to going out tonight without knowing all the details. This was Elliot's scene … not his.

Having spied a pretty, shy, blonde thing chatting with friends along the wall to their right, Elliot gently nudged his brother's arm and gave him a knowing, salacious wink before strutting over to his find. A small frown graced Christian's face, he actually fell sorry for the girl. She had no idea she was about to meet Elliot "Heartbreaker" Grey.

"And hey!" Elliot shouted as he spun around, continuing to walk backwards towards the girl, "Have some fun, will ya!?"

Christian just shook his head, then downed the rest of his beer. Signaling the bartender for a new bottle, he resigned himself to a lonely night drinking at the bar, fending off flirty women that did absolutely nothing for him. All they saw was money and a pretty face; the thought alone made him bare his teeth in disgust.

Turning his focus towards the dance floor once more, Christian began slowly sipping his new drink until his eyes found her. She immediately caught his eye because she was probably the most clothed woman in this place. Beer #2 quickly turned into beer #3 as he continued to appraise her.

Dark chocolate hair cascaded in waves down passed her shoulders and over a black wrap top with a deep V-neck. The main part of the top hugged her curves perfectly, while the sleeves billowed into a bell shape that ended at her elbows. Her lower half was poured into sinfully dark jeans that once again gave Christian an excellent view of her womanly curves, including – from what he gathered – quite a remarkable ass that stirred his lower half as she wiggled and swayed on the dance floor. Finally, her feet ended in strappy black scandals with a little kitten heel.

The combination of 3 beers and heavy atmosphere of the bar was allowing Christian's body to react more readily than normal to this woman, and he shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare. The girl was laughing and dancing with a slender blonde who was dressed as provocatively as most of the other girls in the bar, also with them were two boys who completed their group out on the dance floor. One of the male companions danced behind the blonde – a lanky blonde himself – and slowly inched himself closer and closer to the blonde until they danced as one. The second male – a decent looking Hispanic gentleman, Christian noted – danced with the brunette; however, he kept a friendly distance. Yet, it was not lost on Christian that every time the boy caught the brunette's eye his gazed turned to one of deep admiration that suggested… _more_. This caused Christian to let out a small possessive growl, which in turned made the logical part of his brain, not stupefied by drink, to wonder what the hell that was all about.

The look and aura this woman was giving off spoke of simplistic beauty, sweet innocence, and a dark side of herself yet to be explored.

_Probably a freshman_, Christian chuckled to himself with a sinister smirk.

Needless to say it was driving a part of Christian wild, which was … unusual to say the least.

.o.0.o.

A shift in the music produced an upbeat rock song with a slight country flair that Christian recognized, but couldn't place…

_They say this lasts forever_

_That's just what I'm afraid of_

_I'll never dance this way again_

Their eyes connected across the dance floor and an immediate blush spread across the brunette's cheeks. She flicked her gaze downward and lightly bit her bottom lip. Christian drew a sharp intake of breath and his lips parted slightly in an O shape; he swore his heart stopped at the sight.

His eyes slipped closed… to be the one to bite that lip! How delectable it must taste.

_I want to bite that lip._

When their line of sight returned to one another, something much more heated and primal swam in the depths of her baby blue pools and Christian was positive his matched in intensity.

Slowly moving out of her circle of friends, the brunette silently called to Christian – her eyes never leaving his – begging him to join her out on the floor with every sway of her hips.

_She smiles like a Georgia summer_

_She laughs at the sound of thunder_

_I wanna dance like this again_

Christian hadn't realized he had left the bar until he and the brunette were standing chest to chest, his intense grey staring into soulful baby blue. His gaze bore into hers, questioning, trying to figure out the beauty before him. The sexy smirk she wore on her face languidly broke into a radiant smile as she put her arms around Christian's shoulders and her eyes clouded with a mixture of lust and shyness.

His hands unconsciously went to her hips and he began moving them in time to the music. With each sway, he slowly brought her body closer to his until she was fully pressed against him. Breathing had become labored and heavy, and they now studied each other through half-lidded sight. Still not a word had been spoken.

The weather outside must have gotten worse because a loud crack of thunder broke through the raucous of the bar. So startled by the sound, the brunette's eyes flew open and she jumped in Christian's arms. Both shocked by her reaction, their heady connection had been broken. Her face completely flushed at Christian's wide eyes before she broke into a fit of giggles in spite of herself.

Christian's breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wider.

_For heaven's sake, Christian, BREATHE! Hello! Your brain needs oxygen._

But he could not longer remember for everything else was moot. Never before had he heard something so pure and perfect. It was beautiful. Not until her shining eyes reclaimed his, did Christian remember to breathe. And her face – all flushed, laughing, and glowing – what an extraordinary reminder it was…

Coming back to his senses, Christian realized he caught the faint sickly-sweet smell of liquor and something sugary.

_Either she pre-gamed or this bar is loose with their carding, but it at least explains why her shy-side isn't winning this round._

Christian leered at her with a wicked sneer as he pulled her close once again. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, his eyes slipped closed and he breathed deep. This woman was intoxicating and for some reason he couldn't get enough. If coming to a club produced this experience all the time, Christian definitely wanted to dance like this again.

_I'm not the marrying kind_

_I've said a thousand times_

_I've never danced like this before_

_Never were there such fitting words_, Christian internally mused.

Normally, his relationships with women came bound and delivered, not trapped by a ball-n-chain. Oh, and the gratification that would come from having this delectable little morsel in front of him submit to his every whim. Trussed up, blindfolded, and spread before him in his playroom, Christian growled low at the mental image and increased the friction between himself and the brunette.

The girl whimpered at the heightened sensations, as Christian placed his right hand flat on her stomach. She gripped his biceps for dear life as his hand traveled up her body, over the swell of her breasts, along her throat until his fingers cupped her face and his thumb skimmed across her lower lip, effectively freeing it from the teeth that had unknowingly bit it.

Through hooded eyes he watched her reactions. Yes, what a succulent, responsive submissive she'd be. When the brunette reopened her eyes, they were alight – playful and wicked. She tantalizingly moved her body until her back was now pressed into Christian's body. Throwing her arms up, she wound her fingers through his hair and gripped, tugging slightly. Christian groaned as his head flopped onto her shoulder.

_What is this woman doing to me!?_

She even had the audacity to continue taking control and began to sway that glorious ass of hers back and forth, grinding it into his growing erection. The wench was teasing him! Not to mention trying his patience … My god, how he wanted her here and now!

_No! Not without her consent. Not without the paperwork._

It was time to bring the control back to him. Nuzzling the crook of her neck, Christian grazed his teeth along her throat and nipped gently before blowing lightly on the sensitized skin. He felt her knees buckle.

_Oh no you don't. Payback is torture with me, baby._

She gripped his hair a little more tightly before giving in to his touch. His hands skimmed down her sides, over her hips, and began to tease relentlessly over her thighs. The brunette trembled in his embrace.

_She's got the prettiest shoes_

_And I love the way she moves_

_I wanna dance like this again_

Continuing his assault on her neck and relentless torment on her thighs, Christian was able to gaze unabashedly down the brunette's body. His eyes landed on her cute little feet poking out of her black sandals. The shoes were nice, but he knew they were a bargain name brand.

_Oh, the finery I could dress you in, baby. Silks, satin… you would never want for anything._

The woman in his arms was falling deeper and deeper with each passing second and he couldn't help but smile against her skin. Yet, Christian couldn't deny the affect she was having on him as well. And that fact scared him.

Control slipping, giving in to lust and carnal desire… he had never wanted to say "screw the paperwork" more than he did right now. The way her body moved against his, the delicious scent that was uniquely her. Christian would have taken her right then and there on the dance floor, and it took most of his control to refrain.

_Whatever spell you have cast… I don't care. Just as long as we don't stop dancing._

_I was free and far from home_

_I was young and on my own_

_I was blind as I could be_

_Thinking love was not for me_

'_Til the night I met the girl named Tennessee_

_More like the night I met Ms. Vancouver, _Christian chuckled to himself.

At the sound, the brunette turned her head towards his and gave him a shy smile. Christian felt himself smile back.

_Lights came down and the room spun low_

_Started saying she had to go_

_Don't go baby, I didn't catch your name_

_She said, "Don't worry, I did not say."_

Christian stiffened at the words of the song. The girl circled back around in his arms. Placing her left hand on his shoulder, her right cupped his cheek; thumb gently stroking the stubble she found there. His eyes were wide and held a small amount of trepidation; this couldn't be it. She gave him a small, sad smile; holding his gaze her baby blues reflected happiness and longing.

"I have to get back to my friends."

Those were the first words spoken all night and with them the brunette turned and started to walk away. Christian felt cold; he couldn't let this be the end. He had to stop her.

_And do what exactly? Kiss her? Take her back to your place? Break every single __fucking__ rule you have?!_

But before his brain could catch up with his body, he found that he had already placed his hand on her elbow to stop her retreat. She looked back at him, eyebrow raised in question, and waited.

Christian blinked dumbfounded for a moment before slipping on his cool mask, "Thank you, Ms. …," he paused, "I'm sorry, I believe I forgot your name."

The brunette smirked and her eyes twinkled, "Don't worry about it. I never said."

_Cheeky wench! She __is__ teasing me!_

With a smirk of his own, Christian pulled her close once more. "Ah…," he purred, "Well then, it was a pleasure dancing with you, Ms. Vancouver." Grabbing her right hand, he placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her knuckles.

Through half-lidded eyes, he watched her swoon, deeply affected. Much to his surprise she recovered rather quickly, the brunette gave him a 100-watt smile that was both sweet and sinister. She snapped back in the direction of her friends, hair flipping with the motion, and strutted back to her group while dramatically swaying her hips.

Christian watched her go, his eyes shamelessly glued to her ass. He felt his groin stir and he shifted uncomfortably.

_Maybe it's better I don't know her personally. She would be the death of me!_

Sighing he turned and began to make his way back to the bar.

_Oh she danced away with my heart and soul_

_Who she was I will never know_

_Danced away with my hopes and dreams_

_My sweet girl from Tennessee_

Strolling back to the bar, Christian began to think about how it was probably better this way. He wasn't thrilled about walking away from the girl, leaving things… unfinished, but it was right. Stop things before actions taken become later regrets. And neither of them deserved to be hurt: she too innocent, and he feared his reaction to the rejection from this unknown beauty.

_Flynn is already dealing with 50 shades of fucked up. No need to make it 51._

Besides, with the amount of alcohol consumed by both parties, most of this will be forgotten by the morning anyway. Christian reached the bar and took the proffered beer from Elliot's hand. He was leaning against the bar again, watching Christian with a look of shock and amusement.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Christian full out laughed as he sipped his beer. Shaking his head, he replied, "You and I are asking the same question, Lelliot."

Elliot's shoulders shook as he chuckled. Very seldom did Christian use his childhood nickname for Elliot, so he knew the alcohol was getting to him. "Well, that explains part of it, but I didn't think it would only take a few beers to get Christian Grey to show a girl a good time." Elliot winked.

"Excuse me, " Christian growled in response to the hidden undertones of that statement.

"Please," Elliot cried with a roll of his eyes, "that wasn't dancing, that was sex on the dance floor."

Christian opened his mouth to retort, but found a small smile graced his lips instead as he thought about his brother's comment. Elliot threw his head back and laughed as Christian attempted to hide the smile by drinking his beer.

"Oh, I have got to take you out more often!" Elliot crowed.

"Oh no you don't. This was a once and done for me, Elliot."

"What!? Pleeeeeeease, baby brother?" Elliot begged with wide eyes and full on puppy-dog pout.

"Nuh uh," Christian shook his head, "I only cave to Mia's pout. You, big brother, suck at them."

Elliot sighed in defeat, there was no arguing with Christian Grey – even if he was a few sheets to the wind. The brothers drank in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Christian broke it.

"What about you? What happened to the blonde?"

Elliot shrugged, "I excused myself for a moment, and when I returned she was already drooling over someone else." Christian's eyes grew in surprise. "But no worries. I had enough entertainment watching you on the dance floor," he smirked.

A small blush rose to Christian's face as he downed his beer, and looked anywhere but at Elliot. His eyes scanned the dance floor and he found Ms. Vancouver once more. Back dancing with her friends, she was giggling as she whispered with the blonde; their line of vision flicking his way every so often. He also noticed that the young Hispanic male now looked a bit put out. A small part of Christian couldn't help but feel smug.

_Yes, boy. She's mine._

Christian blinked in shock at his unexplained mental outburst, but shrugged it off as the beer going to his head. Instead he let his mind wander, replaying the whole evening. Still baffled by how he was affected by this woman, he stored it away hoping to bring it up with Flynn later. That is if he even remembers anything in the morning.

"You ready to head out?"

Christian froze at Elliot's question and slowly turned his head to give him an are-you-fucking-serious look. "Elliot, I barely kept my nerve with how you drove here. What makes you think I'll be getting in you supped-up death trap with you drunk behind the wheel?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Will you relax. Taylor and Sawyer are out front. I called them a while ago. Taylor will drive us back and Sawyer will follow in my car."

Completely shocked, Christian blinked a few times before replying, "And who do you think you are ordering around my staff?"

"Family," Elliot replied with his signature smile.

Christian shook his head with a small smile of his own.

"Come one, baby bro. We've had enough excitement for one night." Elliot threw his arm around Christian's shoulders and steered him towards the door.

Turning his head, Christian caught one last glimpse of Ms. Vancouver as he headed out of the bar and the last verse of the song played out into the damp fall evening…

_I was free and far from home_

_I was young and on my own_

_I was blind as I could be_

_Thinking love was not for me_

'_Til that night I met that girl named Tennessee_

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :-)! Just a couple of side notes…

1.) I have nothing against Mustangs. I just know Christian was very picky in the books about cars. ;-)

2.) For those who read this and are also following my Labyrinth fic _Her Name Is Alice_, I am still working on it! Promise! The next chapter is so close to being finished, I can taste it. But my muse just got carried away with _50 Shades_ recently ^_^.

3.) As far as the next chapter for this, please be patient with me. I'll get working on it right away but balancing work and ficcing might make updating a bit slow :-/. But I will get there!

Thanks again, and until next time!

-futrCSI1490


	2. Something Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own _50 Shades of Grey_ or any of the books in the trilogy. I am simply borrowing the characters to have some fun. Also, I do not own the songs from NEEDTOBREATHE's album "The Outsiders".

**Title** – Christian's Need To Breathe

**Summary** – No matter how crazy his life got, down whatever path it chose, she was always there to remind Christian to breathe. Some Christian introspection inspired by songs from NEEDTOBREATHE's "The Outsiders" album. Stories may be pre, during, or post 50 Shades trilogy.

A/N: First off, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 1, and it means a lot to me :-). I'm sorry for not responding to reviews, but things have been a little crazy. So, please know I do read them and appreciate them whole-heartedly! Now on to chapter 2!...

**Chapter Summary** – Set during _Fifty Shades Freed_. A missing scene from the weekend hinted at by Ana in her email to Christian titled: Sailing & Soaring & Spanking. Christian reflects on his love for Ana.

Warning, it may get a bit flower-y, but Christian is still Christian. Trust me :-). Enjoy!

* * *

**Christian's Need to Breathe**

**Ch. 2 – Something Beautiful**

Christian was lounging in one of the deck chairs at the bow of his catamaran and became bored with the words on the paper before him. He sighed lightly as he set down the book he had been reading on the small table next to him. Slipping his eyes closed, he threw his arms up and arched his back forward, popping a few kinks, while breathing deep the cool refreshing air. Yes, this made life worth living. The smell of the sea in the air, the delicious warmth of the sun on one's skin, Christian felt relaxed, happy, content … feelings that normally eluded him during his hectic work days at Grey House. He truly loved days like this when little care was given to anything beyond the confines of their boat.

Christian smiled at the use of the plural adjective in his musings, for it was because of her that this little interlude from his daily life was complete perfection. His love, his life … his _more_. He grinned broadly and opened his eyes; his gaze found her immediately. Leaning back on the railing of the boat a few feet in front of him, Ana stared out across the Pacific Ocean to the slowly setting sun as it dipped closer and closer to the distant horizon.

Christian's breathe caught at the sight of his wife's beauty in that moment. Of course, he always thought Ana was beautiful, but right here, right now, she was radiant. The cool, late afternoon breeze whipped her chocolate tresses about her face and shoulders, and the rays of the sun caressed her exposed skin like the fingers of a lover. Christian felt a fleeting pang of jealousy, but it quickly dissolved as he continued to watch her. Ana slowly let her head fall back; her eyes were closed as she too breathed deep the refreshing sea air. Neck elongated, the sun glistened off of her skin from the tip of her chin to where her shirt dipped into the valley of her breasts. Ana glowed.

His lips parted in awe of his wife. Moments like these made Christian truly believe she was a goddess among mere mortals. And she was all his. He still couldn't believe it at times, so sure he would wake up from this blissful dream. But he never did. Christian saw the diamond of her wedding ring glint in the remaining light from the setting sun.

_Mine, _he breathed, _My Ana._

A shift in the background noise alerted Christian that his iPod was changing songs. Upon hearing the opening chords, his face broke into a boyish grin. It was a new favorite of his and happened to fit perfectly with his current ruminations. Getting comfortable in his chair, Christian interlocked his fingers behind his head and let the lyrics take over as he continued to soak up the vision that was Mrs. Christian Grey.

_In your ocean I'm ankle deep_

_I feel the waves crashin' on my feet_

_It's like I know where I need to be_

_But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_

Anastasia Grey truly was a woman to behold. How she gave herself completely, yet continued to defy him at every turn. This thought always fascinated Christian, as well as stopped him in his tracks. Like the feeling one gets when they first step ankle deep into an ocean: completely overwhelmed by the thought of how insignificant their intrusion is to the vast, all consuming body of water. And that is what his Ana did to him: completely and wonderfully overwhelmed him.

Just then Ana turned her head in Christian's direction and caught his eye. Immediately, a large, heartwarming smile spread across her face and she blew Christian a kiss before turning her attention back to the sunset. Christian's face was alight; he was grinning like a mad man and his skin tingled all over.

These. These were the moments that completely floored him. When waves of love and utter adoration radiated off of Ana and swept over him. In these moments he knew there was no other place he'd rather be, no one else he'd rather be with. Ana had changed him in so many ways and for the better. He owed her so much, and this is why he continuously doted upon her, made sure she ate and was safe. Christian never lied when he told her that he wants to give her the world; she just refuses to believe it.

Christian realized that for the first time in his life he has found _love_ with a woman. Pure, unadulterated love that, for the most part, wasn't tainted by his fucked up past. Yes, they've had their bumps in the road, but his Ana, his glorious, magnificent saint of a wife, has continued to stay. They always find a way – together – and she has yet to run screaming for the hills.

_Yet_ … that horrible, ugly word that continued to haunt Christian. He sucked in a ragged breath as he felt his whole body tense …

_Just how much air I will need to breathe_

_When you tide washes over me_

_There's only one way to figure out_

_Will you let me drown, will you let me drown?_

Christian despises these moments when the anger and fear creep in and the 'what ifs' crawl out of the recesses of his mind to torture him. Countless times Ana has told him that she would never leave and so far she has told the truth. She claims that she needs him as much as he needs her, but when one considers themselves broken and unworthy, can the demons be kept away?

Like a boat at the mercy of a stormy sea, Ana truly had the power in this instance. And that was what scared Christian the most. For someone normally in control, has the upper hand, the dominant, this drove him near insane. Uncertainty and Christian Grey do not go well together. And with the possibility of having one instance push Ana to the breaking point, Christian always had his doubts.

Would his Ana let him drown? …

_Hey now, this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire_

'_Cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_

'_Cause I am down on my knees_

_I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful_

Reopening his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed, Christian's gaze returned to his wife and he took slow calming breathes. No, not this beautiful woman before him. She won't let him drown. Christian smiled as the fears and darkness retreated back to their holes.

He wondered if Ana actually knew just how much power she had over him. How_ he_ was the one on his knees. All it took was the faint whiff of her delicious scent or even the simple strains of her voice and he was lost. He could deny her nothing. Anastasia Grey consumed him body and soul … it was a wonder he had the strength to leave her for work every day.

And her touch! A delicious shiver ran through Christian's body as he imagined his wife's hands skimming across his chest, nails clawing down his back … lips kissing the scars that dotted his skin and the area just above his heart. Oh how it burned! A deep, slow burning heat that left him wanting – _needing_ – more. Always more with his Ana.

Christian squirmed and shifted in his seat, beginning to suffer the consequences of his fantastical musings. Chuckling, he shook his head lightly …

_Oh, Mrs. Grey, what you do to me._

In just a few short months – all of the 5 minutes they knew each other – Ana helped Christian find faith. A fierce, unyielding belief in the most important thing in his life now: love. Yes, love. This broken, empty shell of a man was gifted the most precious feeling in the world and that was a miracle in and of itself.

_And the water is rising quick_

_And for years I was scared of it_

_We can't be sure when it will subside_

_So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave you side_

For years, the idea of love petrified him. Christian barely knew love, so who was he to share those feelings with another? Sure, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, and Mia loved him, but they were family – it came with the territory. Yet, here he was 28-years-old, married to his first ever girlfriend – of only a few months – and he was completely head-over-heals in love with this woman. Seriously, what type of sorcery did his Ana possess? Christian blinked as a sudden realization came to him.

_My God … I'm whipped!_

His body lightly shook as he silently laughed at the irony. Well, he had come to realize that Ana didn't have a submissive bone in her body. That thought brought Christian back to when they had first met and their "relationship" consisted of talks of Dom/Sub partnering, contracts, and limits. A time when he discovered she was just as lost as he was in the business of love. He was Ana's first true boyfriend after all.

But together they managed to discover the impossible. They found love with one another and eventually made the ultimate vow, declaring it to the world: to have and to hold, to love and cherish, and the promise that they would be together forever…

No, he could never leave her side.

_Hey now, this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire,_

'_Cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_

'_Cause I am down on my knees_

_I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful_

Images of their wedding day flicked through his head until an unexpected movement caught Christian's eye. Bringing his focus back to the present, he watched as Ana tried and failed to hide her uncomfortable squirming. He watched her eyelids briefly flutter shut as she fiercely bit that delectable lower lip of hers. Remaining silent, Christian elegantly raised an eyebrow.

_Well, what have we here?_

It appeared that he wasn't the only one overtaken by daydreams. He noticed her gaze dart in his direction out of the corner of her eyes. Seeing him staring at her, Ana quickly looked away as a rosy blush flushed across her skin. She had been caught.

Christian grinned a "cat that caught the canary" smile, but made no move to leave his seat. Ana quickly spun around, now facing the open sea and leaned forward against the railing on her forearms. Her ass stuck out in Christian's direction and it tantalizingly wiggled back and forth a few times before Ana found a "comfortable position". Christian's smile widened.

_I know what your doing._

Biting his lip to keep from laughing at his wife's antics, he continued to stare, yet stayed put. He wasn't going to go to her, not yet. Christian was in a delayed gratification type of mood, and his song wasn't finished. Plus, two could play this game.

_In a daydream, I couldn't live like this_

_I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful_

_When I wake up, I know I will have_

_No, I still won't have what I need_

_Something beautiful_

Returning to his mind's wanderings, Christian could only thank the heaven's above that his Ana was more than just some wonderful dream. He could scarcely imagine what his life would be like today without his Ana in it. Probably stuck in the mundane world of M&A, whipping pretty little brunettes on the weekends.

Christian shuddered then returned his gaze to Ana with a look filled with love and longing. He owed her so much. Ana was as much his savior as his mother, Grace. This beauty before him was a walking miracle, and he loved her unconditionally for it. Truly, his love for her left him quite overcome at times – gasping for breath like a man nearly drowned. Ana was the only thing he needed in his life. All the rest could go to pot, but so long as his Ana was there his world would be complete.

Christian pondered if Ana really knew how much he loved her … Well this wouldn't do. He needed to show her, convey to her in some way just how much she meant to him, how much his life improved since she became a part of it … how completely, and utterly _happy_ she made him.

With those declarations in his mind, Christian began formulating a plan. Tonight would be about her, his Ana. Not his usual MO, but he needed her to see. So instead of her pleasure being his, her pleasure would express his love, thoughts, and feelings until she was as breathless and dazed as he. Then she would understand. And Christian would make sure of it.

_Hey now, this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire_

'_Cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I knew that I'm in reach_

'_Cause I an down on my knees_

_I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful_

Ana's frustrated huff pulled Christian out of his planning. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing – he had yet to respond to her advances. Turning her head to look back at him, Ana narrowly glared at him until she saw the look on his face. Slowly raising an eyebrow, the look in her eyes turned from dangerous to devious. The wench was out to play.

"Enjoying the view, Mr. Grey?" Ana questioned sweetly.

"Yes, I was rather enjoying the beautiful sunset until a full moon decided to come out and thoroughly distract me," Christian replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

Ana's jaw dropped and brow furrowed in mock indignation, while her hands came and covered her behind in an attempt to appear hurt by his words; the motion caused her to return to a standing position. As she slowly turned to face him, Christian decided it was time to go to her. With a smug look on his face, he strolled across the deck to his wife where his hands immediately glided over her hips and on to her ass behind the hands that were still trying to cover it. Ana playfully pouted at Christian, which he replied with a Cheshire cat grin and a quick flick of his right wrist. The unexpected slap to her left cheek made Ana jump further into Christian's embrace and her eyes to fly open wide.

The pair laughed merrily, dispelling the teasing from their conversation. Ana through her arms around Christian's neck, while he pulled her closer. Bodies pressed against one another, Christian closed his eyes and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. He breathed deep her perfect scent before letting out a contented sigh.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey. What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," Ana heavily suggested while she knowingly bit her lip. Her eyes filled with a dark, primal passion.

Christian raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Grey?"

"I don't know. Is it working, Mr. Grey?"

Shocking them both, Christian smiled down at her adoringly instead of giving in to the passion and replied, "Yes and no."

Ana frowned slightly at his comment. Christian smile brightly in return and kissed the small V that formed between her eyebrows.

"Yes, because you seduce me all the time and no, because I have something else in mind."

Now it was Ana's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

Ana gave a small snort, "So flowery, Mr. Grey."

"For you, Ana, hearts and flowers, always."

The comment made Ana pause briefly as she stared deep into his soulful grey eyes, but she wasn't about to give up that easily. She had a particular itch only he could scratch.

"And cuffs and whips, too?" she teased yet hopeful.

Christian chuckled softly, "Yes, and occasionally cuffs and whips too, but your missing my point."

Ana sighed frustrated, "Which is?"

He tried again, this time more softly and deliberately with a tone that Ana wouldn't be able to misinterpret, "Let me show you how much I. Love. You."

Ana's eyes widened as she stared into his. The grey pools swam with a deep, unyielding love. Love only for her that came from the depths of his soul – the very core of his heart. It was overwhelming and spine tingling at the same time. Ana melted in Christian's embrace.

"Oh, Christian …" she whispered near tears, "You show me you love me every day! From you buying me another outrageously expensive gift I don't need to the small gestures – touches, looks, emails – I know they are a product of your love for me. And I love you too. Forever and always."

Ana placed a kiss on his neck, right above the pulse point, feeling it flutter beneath her lips. Looking back up at him, Christian gave Ana that special shy smile – reserved only for her – before lightly shaking his head. She still wasn't getting it.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a gentle yet firm embrace. Christian placed he mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "Let me _love_you."

Christian felt Ana's shock as her body tensed, and realization dawned on her.

"Oh…" was her barely coherent reply.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Christian kissed her and poured every emotion uncovered by his previous daydreaming into that kiss. It was neither devouring nor soft and gentle, but it made Ana feel faint.

The kiss consumed her and possessed her wholly. Ana knew her nerves would be frayed afterwards, for the emotions coursing through her body threatened to tear her apart. She wanted to fuck him hard, yet love him slow. Grind against him, yet place feather-like touches across his body. Her mind reeled, she wanted to push him away, but she couldn't get enough! This would be her death.

And with that thought, the kiss was broken as Christian swept Ana up bridal style and strode towards the cabin. Ana barely registered his look of complete love and adoration as she tried to refocus. It wasn't until she felt plush fabric beneath her, that she realized Christian had moved things to the bedroom.

Sliding in beside her, Christian rested on his side – one hand supporting his head as he stared down at Ana, the other trialed down her body until reaching the apex of her thighs where he slowly began to circle his fingers. Ana's heart began a heavy staccato pattern and her breathing became harsh.

"Tonight, baby, is all about you," Christian crooned, "From now until I feel my point has been made, all pleasure will be yours…"

.o.0.o.

The sun just began peeking through the cabin windows as the lovers basked in the afterglow of their all night excursions. Christian's arms were wrapped around Ana as she rested her head on his chest. She drew lazy patterns through the curls on his sternum as they both breathed heavily to reign in their pounding hearts.

"You, Mr. Grey," Ana stated sleepily, "are … _something_."

Christian snuggled her closer and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"So are you, my sweet Ana … something beautiful."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! #2 is finished! :-)

I hope you all enjoyed it; it was somewhat of a beast to write. Trying to get all of Christian's emotions out were kind of heady – part of the reason it took me a while to write. I'm debating whether or not to write a one shot about their "all night excursions". It would be a separate story and rated M, obviously. I don't know… would you guys be interested?

Thanks again for all of your lovely comments. I have one more chapter to write for this story (that I know of) and it's going to be a doozy. So, I can't give you a time frame of how long it will take. After that, I have some other ideas floating around in my head for _50 Shades_, but they are going to have to share some time with _Labyrinth_.

Thank you for reading! Until next time…

-futrCSI1490


End file.
